Never Forgotton
by AimeexLauren
Summary: When Edward Left Someone Came After Bella, Causing Her To Become Somthing She Never Wanted To Be.
1. Chapter 1 Training

Never Forgotton

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter One - Training

**Bella's POV**

Whatever time i could spare i spent in the courtyard. As a prominant member of the Volturi guard i was respected by many, my gift sure helped that too, today was one of those rare days off. I sat in the courtyard looking into the clear Italien sky in the safety of the shadow of the large tree i was perched under. I sighed loudly and let my black cloak spill out around me like a fan, it was days like this i liked being alone with my thoughts, i wasn't alone for long.

"Hey Bella, Aro wants to work through so exercises they have a bit of a newborn problem again." i heard a vampire chime, i turned myy head to look at the luscious mahonogy hair that frame her beautiful angelic face.

Heidi, my best friend in this hell hole.

"Sure thing." i mumbled hopping off the ground, her eyes were crimson. So she wasn't off 'fishing' again, i shuddered mentally, the thought of taking another human life disgusted me. As we walked through the large open reception Gianna smiled at me from behind the desk.

"Hello Bella."

"Good day Gianna." i smiled back flashing my white teeth. My high heels clicked on the well polished floors as i glided towards the turret. My black cloak fanned out around me reaveling a tight fitted pencil skirt and figure hugging purple blouse, Alice would be proud. I winced, i was forbidden to think about the Cullen's and the life i could of had with them. I entered the turret behind Heidi and was greeted by a happy Aro, the frail looking vampire kissed my hand and i in turn bowed to my master.

"Master." i achknowledged coming out of my bow stance.

"Dearest Bella, i was thinking about running through some exercises. We have a bit of a newborn problem you see and we need to work on our training. Felix,Demetri,Afton,Jane,Alec and Heidi will accompany you." he informed me. Wow, he was sending seven prominant members of the Volturi guard, i could feel the waves of delight rolling off Jane and if Jasper was here- i cut myself off again. What was wrong with me today? I hadn't thought about the Cullen's this much before, i had never _allowed _myself to think about them so much. I was brought out of my reviere by Aro's voice again.

"You leave on the 18th January, thats two days from now, plenty of time to practice." he said putting a hand on my cheek, Felix's eyes narrowed from jealousy he had made it plain that he was intrested in me. My heart ached i could feel myself going to pieces.

"Yes Master, i request time to freshen up first." i said quietly and escaped the turret back to my room. I closed the door and allowed my cold frame to slide down the back of the ancient wood, i could no longer fight the pain. Fifty years today i had seen _him _in that lunchroom, thats why i was thinking about then so much. My dry sobs overcame me and i laid my head into my crossed arms which were over my knees and let myself sob. My dry sobs were loud and soon i heard a little knock on the door, from the tendancy of it i assumed it was Heidi. I pulled myself of the floor and opened the door to see Heidi standing there in gym attire and here i was in the same clothes, she gave me a small smile and i gestured for her to come in.

"I should have warned you about the date." she sighed sitting on the edge of my bed, i could tell Heidi anything, she knew everything about my life with the Cullen's and my love for Ed- _him._

"Don't worry about it Heidi, i don;t know why i am being so silly about it, i should really just get over him but i just can't...let...let..go." i said fighting back the sobs again. Heidi gave me a smile and i fought to give her a small one back. I knew why i couldn't get over it, he was the love my my life and he didn't want me. _Edward _didn't want me! I picked up my own gym things and headed for the bathroom, we continued our conversation when i was ready.

"Maybe you should try things out with Felix, he's crazy about you, plus he is kind of cute." Heidi giggled when my face turned into a mask of horror. "But not as cute as Demetri." she added at the end. When was this girl gonig to learn that he was crazy about her too? Demetri was the closest thing i had to a brother in this place and Heidi was the closest to a sister, they were perfect for each other.

"Heidi you know that he is crazy about you." i said raising my eyebrows, i caught a glimpse at myself in the mirror. Sure i was beautiful, with my long wazy brown locks and slim frame, the crop top fitted snuggly and showed off my toned stomach, my leggings emphasized my long legs, the only thing i didn't like were my eyes. The cold, crimson irises stared back at me in the mirrorr and i had to look away, i looked to Heidi who was standing by the door.

"That colour looks really good on your skin." She commented, i looked down at what i was wearing to remind myself and a lump caught in my throat. _Blue. _Edward had always said he liked blue on me.

"Thanks, as always you look stunning too." i said half heartedly as the stunning Heidi that was dressed the same as me but in pink. He walked down the hallways together in silence, Jane soon caught up with us. Dressed in her gym kit, she raised her eyebrows at the tightly fitting leggings and crop tops we had on, i just laughed.

"What Jane? It's to reduce friction and air resistance." Heidi said tugging the little girl along with us. Jane smiled at me, it gave me the hint she was checking if she could torture me, i was glad for the glitch in my brain right now and i laughed out loud.

"Just checking Bells." Jane smiled back, Jane was alright when she wasn't bent on torturing innocents, her and Caius would make a great couple.

"Jane and Caius sitting in a tree..." i started adn Heidi joined in.

"Finish that Bella and you will be so dead!" Jane screeched, bloodlust raging behind her darkened eyes.

"Chillax Jane, i will take you shopping when we get back from sorting out this mess and tackling training." Heidi soothed.

"Chillax?" i said collapsing into a fit of hysterics even Jane's amusment overcame her.

"I heard some kid say it a few days ago and thought it was cool." she pouted. We were in the courtyard again, as we steeped into the daylight our skin sparkled.

"A little help Bells?" Demetri asked gesturing to the little clouds above. I nodded, using my mind i pulled the clouds across so they blocked the direct sunlight, even though we were in Volturi land we didn't want to risk exposure from some nosy human and didn't want to kill another human.

"Wow Bells, looking good." Felix winked, i tensed up.

"Don't make me rip off your arm again Felix." i snapped. "Where do we start Dem?" Heidi and Demetri were laughing while Jane was in the cornerr talking to Alec and Afton. I noticed Chelsea wasn't with them.

"Where's Chelsea?" i asked confused.

"Shes gone off the get a few humans, we need to hunt before we leave and shes already been training hard so thats why he sent her." the last part of his reply aimed at Heidi, by the time he was finished the whole group was together.

"Lets get started." Felix announced and we began.


	2. Chapter 2 Alaska

Never Forgotton

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Two - Alaska

**Bella's POV**

Several hours later i was crashed out on my bed, this was the first time since i'd become a vampire that i was truely exhausted. I wanted to sleep, just to excape to dreamland for a couple of hours, i closed my eyes tightly wishing for sleep to come but instead i found myself day dreaming of Edward. I launched myself up in bed, i was not going to think about him. We were leaving for Alaska tomorrow were we would deal with the newborns that were playing havoc, i was not looking forward to it. I dragged myself off my bed and made my way into the bathroom, i stood in front of the mirror my eyes were dark and i was thristy but i did not want to hunt, the thought made me mentally cringe. I turned on the hot water in the shower and undressed then climbed into the hot spray. It burned my ice cold skin at first but then it was nice, i washed my hair in my favourite strawberry shampoo and when the water started to run cold i shut of the water. There was a knock at my door. I tied the towel around my body and made my way through my room to the door, i flung the door open to reveal a surprised Demetri.

"Sorry Bella, i didn't know you were in the shower." he said embarressed. Bless him.

"No problem Demetri, whats up?" i asked casually.

"Dinner is served." she said smiling.

"I'm not that thirsty." i said shrugging, he raised his eyebrows and pointed to my now onyx eyes.

"We need to be strong for tomorrow, i'll wait here, you get dressed." he said and i sighed. I closed the door and within a minute i was dressed thanks to vampire speed. I opened the door and fluffed my hair out, Heidi was there now too.

"Come on Bella, then we can prepare for tomorrow." Heidi whined as she tugged me down the familar hallways back the turret for the second time today.

An hour later my eyes were crimson and i felt kind of sloshy. I was sitting on the sofa next to Heidi watching TV, Jane was ranting about the ridiculous ways humans saw vampires and i couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly a low voice was in my ear.

"Bells come for a walk with me babe?" Felix said huskily, i would have had goosebumps if that was possible. I followed the brute from the room feeling Heidi's and Jane's stares on my back. We were standing in the garden under the moonlight the silence was peacefull until it was full of Felix's voice. I felt his lips in my ear as he ran his hand down my one arm.

"Bella honey, i think it's stupid of us to fight this attraction we feel for each other any longer." she whispered. Was he being serious? Was attraction and repulsion the same thing in his book.

"Felix please cut it out." i said quietly sighing but he continued.

"If dear Edward was here i would rip him limb for limb for all the pain he's caused you. He will pay for it Bella, i will kill him myself. Now stop being stubborn and kiss me." he said pulling me round, before i had time to think his lips were crushed on mine. Anger bubbled up inside of me. I pushed him away.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU FELIX, I LOVE EDWARD. AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM. YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HIM OR SO HELP ME I WILL TEAR YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM IN A JAR!" i roared, rocks and boulders around me rose as i tried to get my emotions under control.

"Geez Bells, keep you powers under control will you?" he hissed then dissapeared into the castle. I collapsed to the floor and the items i had picked up fell back with a crash. Sure my telekanisis had grown so that i could pick up more than one thing with my mind at a time but i didn't want it. Thats what drew them to me, thats what made me what i am. I sobbed softly into the grass wishing that the pain i felt could just end. I just wanted him to hold me once more or just to hear his voice, i was not alone for long soon i felt arms around me, it was Chelsea.

"Bells are you ok? Do you want me to get Aro?" she asked worridly as she stroked my hair. I was about to answer when someone answered for me.

"That won't be nessacary Chelsea, i will take her back to her room." Heidi hissed. It was not a secret that Heidi and Chelsea never got on, i never actually got to know the reason why, i think it had somthing to do with Afton...

"Bella?" Chelsea asked me ignoring Heidi

"No, i'm fine thankyou Chelsea, i'll go back to my room. Good Night." i whispered pulling myself off the floor Heidi took my arm and led me back to my room.

Before i knew it dawn was breaking and i was dressing in sturdy clothes. I had jeans and a tshirt on with my sneakers and put on my cloak. Heidi was dressed exactly the same and we walked to meet the others. After a good luck call off Aro we were running, away from Volterra and to Alaska where our services were required...

**Edward's POV**

Alice walked into my room. Same as she always did around this time off year, all dance and love and happiness was lost from her empty eyes as she perched on the end of my bed.

"Fifty years today.."she said and her voice broke. My heart ached and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Jasper. Fury began to rage in little Alice's eyes.

"JASPER! CUT IT OUT. LET ME GRIEVE IN PEACE...SHE WAS...SHE COULD HAVE..." Alice ranted hitting at the walls, at least it wasn't the staircase this year. I grabbed hold of her hands and she sobbed hard into my chest, Jasper appeared moments laters, he kept wincing feeling double heartbreak. I felt sorry for Jasper, i tried to stay away from my family as much as possible. If i had to suffer there was no need to pull Jasper down with me, I knew Esme missed me. But the truth was i was ashamed, when i left Bella it destroyed our family, but i had to save her, I would not turn her into a monster.

"Everyone it's time to go." Carlisle called from downstairs, even sadnes found a way into his caring tone. Jasper pryed Alice off me and they made there way downstairs with me following shortly afterwards.

"Tanya just rang, i told her we were leaving now" Emmett said quietly. Emmett was left with a large Bella size hole in him too. He never touched his video games or made any jokes on this day even Rosalie had come to see that Bella was to me what Emmett was to her. On this day Esme never gardened, Emmett never played video games, Alice never shopped, Rosalie never bitched, Carlisle never read and Jasper just held a sobbing Alice. This day was the saddest day of the year, 18th January.

We loaded the cars up silently, we were heading to spend time with the Denali's. Tanya was ecstatic to hear the news, she better behave herself, otherwise i doubt my reply will end up being very gentlemanly. The car journey was silent apart from the gentle thrum of the engine, I closed my eyes but all i could see was her beautiful face staring back at me, her rosy blush filling her cheeks and her beautiful brown eyes staring at me. I felt Jasper prod me and then heard his thoughts, they were thick with pain,worry and concern.

_Edward please, your killing me! With Alice and yours anyway plus the whole familes i am close to exploding._

I nodded apologetically and spent the rest of the journey lost in my familes thoughts and focused on the Alaskan scenary that buzzed past the window.

Hours later and we arrived at the Denali house, the curtain flickered and i saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair thats when i heard her thoughts.

_Edward it's so good to see you, my don't you look handsome_

I growled a low growl, i was not in the mood for Tanya's flirting, when would she realise that Bella was the love of my existance and not her! Carlisle put a fatherly hand on my shoulder and spoke through his thoughts to me.

_Try to ignore her Edward, Tanya is just trying to help you move on._

I sighed and looked at my feet, i was startled when Carmen suddenly hugged me. Kate stood clsoe behind smiling and Eleazer stood watching Carmen.

"It's great to see you again Edward." Carmen smiled genuinely

"Same to you all." I said with as much enthusiasm as i could manage. "Excuse me, i think i need to hunt." I didn't want to be around them all i wanted to be alone with my thoughts so i could go to pieces privately.

I ran to where i had spent the night all them years ago when i was running from Bella after the incident in biology. I laid in the snow and stared into the dark sky, the stars were immerging adn i watched as the great balls of fire rearranged themselves to from Bella's face. I heard the almost silent apporach of Tanya and sat up.

"Edward?" Tanya asked quietly

"Yes Tanya?"

"How are you doing?"

"Do you want honesty or lies." i asked flatly and she came closer.

"Truth please."

"Not so well, i miss her so much. Every second of every day my heart bleeds for her, i need her. My brand of heroin..." i started trailing off. Tanya hugged me softly.

"I'm sorry your hurting Edward, maybe you should try to get over her it's not donig you any good." Tanya soothed, anger raged out of me.

"Tanya! I don't want to forget her, i love her with all my heart and soul, i _need _her." I heard Tanyas teeth clench together.

"Edward, come with me i want to show and tell you somthing." Tanya said. I raised my eyebrows at her indicating i was not in the mood for petty things. "Trust me it will make you laugh." she giggled and pulled me from the ground, she ran into the forest and i followed.


	3. Chapter 3 Crossing The Cullens

Never Forgotton

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Three - Crossing The Cullens

**Bella's POV**

The icicles that hung from the trees glistened as we ran through the winter wonderland, we hadn't long passed the sign 'Welcome To Alaska'.

"They should be about twenty miles North." Afton informed.

"I think we should all go in together, better chance of scaring the creator." Heidi said, i just stayed quiet while the others discussed the entry.

"Bella what do you think?" Alec asked

"I think we should approach from the front, that way we can pick apart there defenses." I said authoritively, for some reason my oppinion counted more than the others. As we approached the clearing we could smell smoke, I stared around and noticed that the others had a confused look on there faces as well.

"What the hell?" Afton asked as we entered through the clearing, me in front followed by the others. Thats when another smell hit me, a faint smell that i somehow remembered.

_Vampire_

But a vampire i knew, or should i say vampires multiple. I looked ahead to the smoking pile gathered around where two vampires, the first was bulky with large muscles and brown hair and the second was leaner and taller with shaggy blonde hair. I gasped. It couldn't be...

_Jasper and Emmett?_

The two vampires stared around to look at me.

"Whats up Bella?" Jane whispered in my ear. My heart started to break and Heidi stepped forward to look at them.

"Jasper? Emmett?" i asked unevenly, the two vampires walked towards us slowly.

"The Cullens?" Heidi hissed and Felix let out a low growl. The vampires continued towards us.

"I can't handle this." i said turning around and taking off into the forest. I was faster than the others and even if they did give chase they would not be able to catch up. I ran through the forest, if Emmett and Jasper were here did that mean Edward was here? Or Alice? The thought of seeing Edward again maade my heart ache but i needed it, i needed him like a drug, like he had refered to me before he was my brand of heroin. I continued to run through the forest narrowly missing the trees when i smelt him. My memories had not done it justice, my still heart would have skipped a beat and i continued to follow the scent desperate to see his face i noticed his scent became infused with a vanilla scent. I heard giggles and his familar laugh and i stopped dead in my tracks. I walked at a slow human pace through the trees following the sound until i saw him.

_Edward_

I gripped the tree tightly and watched him, a strawberry blonde haired vampire came into view and they were both laughing together. My heart started to break again, i felt and heard every stab that was hitting my stone still heart. Just like his scent, my memories had not done him justice and when i could see his handsome god like face i gasped.

His head turned around in my direction and i saw so many emotions flicker across his face. ..

"Bella...?" he asked confusion layered thickly on his voice. He took a step forward and i ran, i heard him give chase. Damn! I forgot how fast he was, even with me being fast i wasn't going to be able to outrun him properly. I had no choice but to do what i could.

_Forgive me Edward_ I thought even though i was sure he could not hear me. Using my powers i uprootedd all the trees behind me and used them to block his path, as i turned my head all i could see was a look of shock crossing my angel's face.

I ran back to the others, but i was too wrapped up in my thoughts and ran straight into Emmett, his strong grasp caught me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Jasper asked eyes wide.

"Oh course it's her Jasper you dingus." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, please let me go." I laughed.

"Not a chance your coming back with me." Emmett laughed carrying me through the forest. He started to bombard me with questions.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you visit? Who were they? What's with the cloak?" Emmett started and Jasper just laughed.

"Um, I was turned to a vampire and i'm a member of the Volturi guard." i said quietly.

"That would explain the eyes." Jasper said smiling at me.

"Yes, i hate it." I sighed, "Guys please let me go i need to find Heidi and the others."

Jasper looked at my cloak and then at my face.

"Bella?" he said seriously

"Yes?" i asked

"Is your cloak black?" he said, his eyes wide.

"Yes." Jasper knew hte military he knew what it meant.

"Whats the deal with this cloak?" Emmett asked hurt that he was being left out.

"It means that Bella is not just a member of the guard but an **important** member. Whats your power Bella?" Jasper said seriously. I sighed and caused the snow to rise and swirl in shapes, Emmett stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Jasper. Jasper was gobsmacked.

"Bella is that you doing that?" Emmett asked awestruck.

"Yes." i answered flatly.

"I've missed you Bella, we all have." Emmett said suddenly said.

"Yes we all have. Please stay to see Alice." Jasper said sincerly. I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"Haven't you missed us at all Bellss?" Emmett asked hurt

"Of course Emmett! Every second of everyday, but there is one member of your family that doesn't want to see me." i said trailing off at the end. At that point a log cabin came into view and all the Cullens except Edward plus four other unknown vampires came running out. Alice grabbed me.

"Bella?! Oh my days, i have missed you so much." Alice said squeezing me. I squeezed her back i had missed her, a smile spread across my face. I was about to reply when a twig snapped in the forest and my angel began running towards us.


	4. Chapter 4 Catching Up

Never Forgotton

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Four - Catching Up

**Edward's POV**

I kept up with Tanya easy as she ran through the forest, somthing funny? Somthing to make me laugh? She kept blocking me by imagining human men in very little or no clothing at all making me want to throw up.

"Cut it out Tanya please? You are scraring my for eternity!" i hissed.

"Calm down Ed, just a little further." she laughed

"_Edward_." I said sternly. Sure enough twenty six point three seconds later we arrived at a small shack. I raised my eyesbrows at Tanya and she just lauched the door open. Tanya glided into it and i did the same, it just looked like a plain shed with draws.

"This is Eleazers 'Man Shed'." Tanya said giggling, i once again raised my eyebrows.

"If this is supposed to be his 'Man Shed' why do you know about it." i said using my hands to do air quotes around the 'Man Shed' bit.

"He told us not to go in here so i had to disobey him." she said simply as she started looking through the draws. "Here it is..." she said pulling out four large canvases.

"Whats that?" i asked intrigued.

"Something to make you laugh." she replied turning and uncovering the first. My jaw dropped. Tanya unveiled the other three and stared at me giggling. I fought to keep my laughyer in check but i could just not contain it, each canvas was a painting of Eleazer in different scenes in history, even one of him with nothing on.

"I think he must be gonig through a mid-immortallity crisis or somthing." she said shrugging and i continued to laugh uncontrollably. He had painted himself as God's and Hero's throughout history. In the other draws were books and cigars and tools.

"What's with the tools?" I asked Tanya staring at the hammer i was pretty sure Eleazer had never attempted DIY before in his existance.

"He believes all 'men' should own a hammer and tool kit." she giggled also doing air quotes around the 'men' part. I could hear a sound of an approach.

"Shoot! Let's get all this away before he comes." Tanya laughed as we both fumbled round to put the items back including the hilarious paintings, i made a mental note to tell Emmett so that he could come up with some good jokes. Tanya grabbed my hand and we ran from the shed laughing together, we slowed when we thought we were away, we continued to run only slowing when the forest started to thin. We were both still laughing. I picked up a scent, it smelt floral but very similar just before i could recognise it i heard a gasp. I piveted on my spot and was faced with my own personal goddess, i would recognise her anywhere.

Bella.

Her crimson eyes boared into mine as i saw pain shadow across her face. I realised Tanya's hand.

"Bella...?" i asked her, pain flooded through me as she was standing within such a close but looking frightened. I made no approach and she turned adn took of running. I left Tanya in that spot and took after her, she was fast, faster than any other vampire and almost as fast as me, i caught up quickly. She turned to face me anger, pain and love filled her different eyes and suddenly trees fell around me stopping me in my tracks. I opened my mouth into an 'O' of shock, was Bella doing that? Did she have an extra talent like me and Alice? My mouth was still hanging open when Tanya arrived and closed it for me.

"What was that?" she sneered

"_She_ is Bella." I said emphasizind 'She'.

"You Bella?" she asked dissapointed.

"Of course, i need to get back to the house." i said in a rush and Tanya looked upset.

"So yuor just gonig running back to her after the pain shes caused you?" she spat her golden eyes were now cold and cruel, i growled.

"It was my fault in the first place." i spat back.

"Shes a vampire Edward, why did she not tell you huh? And not a newborn obviously with those disgusting crimson eyes." she said disgusted.

"I don't care what colour eyes she has Tanya, diet can always be changed, maybe i've hurt her too much." i said my voice pained at the thought that Bella never wanted to see me again.

"Edward i think you should get over her." Tanya smiled

"No." i said through clenched teeth, i ran through the forest back to the log cabin to tell Alice when i came across Bella's scent again, it was infused with Jasper's and Emmett's, Bella was with them? I ran through the clearing, i saw the Denali's and my family surrounding her, Alice had her in a hug. I could hear my familes thoughts all centered around Bella.

_Hurt her Edward and so help me... _Alice threatened

_I hope she will forgive me... _Rosalie thought

_I wonder if shes any good at wrestling?... _Emmett thought

_My last daughter, home at last.... _Esme thought

_Finally, i happy climate... _Jasper thought

_Bella? Edward will be ecstatic. What happened to her?... _Carlilse thought

She turned to look at me and if it could my heart would have skipped a beat, she didn't smile.

**Bella's POV**

"I've missed you too Alice, so, so much." i said turning my head to the pixie that's smile was so big i thought her eyes would pop out to make room.

"Bella we must talk." Carlisle said and then his gaze turned towards Edward, i did my best to ignore him.

"Bella? Can i talk to you please?" Edward asked me his voice pained.

"Sure Edward, let's all talk." i said inclusing all the family. Rosalie gave me a small smile and she came over.

"Bella...i'm so sorry." she started i gripped her hand in my right and Alice's in my left.

"No worries Rose, all is forgiven." i smiled back at the beautiful vampire and Carlisle led the way inside. I sat on the two seater sofa especially and squeezed both Alice and Rosalie on it with me. Edward stood behind Carlisle watching my every move, i kept my eyes fixated on the beautiful blond doctor and Esme who was smiling widly besdie him.

"Bella? What happened to you?" Carlisle started and i sighed. Alice looked at me and squeezed my hand. I smiled back.

"It's a long story." i said timidly.

"We have all eternity." Edward said sternly from behind him, i shot him a dark look and confusion swept across his angelic features.

"Three months after you left Victoria came back to seek revenge." i started, low growls came from all the Cullens. "She had me cornered and thought that was it until two vampires came into the clearing opposite, they were wearing grey cloaks and suddenly there was a high pitched scream and Victoria was up in flames." I recalled. "The next thing i remember is burning and then waking up in a medieval room. Heidi and Demetri the two vampires that i had saved me told me that I had become one of them. I found out later that Aro had discovered I knew about you and ordered i be killed but when he knew i was immune to your power Edward he changed me anticipating I would be a very powerful vampire." i said flatly.

"Aro as in Aro of The Volturi?" Carlisle asked seriously.

"Yes, I am a member of the guard." I said half smiling, Carlisle looked down at my cloak and was about to speak when Edward hissed and Jasper started.

"It is black Carlilse. she did turn out powerful." Jasper said awed and Alice winced.

"What's your power Bella?" Carlisle asked leaning towards me his golden eyes sparkled with anticipation and staring into his eyes mine disgusted me even more.

"I can move things with my mind." I said, using my power i picked up the arm chair and table next to it. Carlisle's mouth opened wide and i put the items back down safely, i didn;t dare look at Edward.

"Advanced telekansis." Carlisle confirmed and i gave a small nod.

"Advanced already? Your only what sixty years old?" A blond haired vampire asked.

"Fifty years old, sorry i didn't get a chance to introduce myself, i'm Bella." I said holding my hand out to him.

"Hello Bella, i'm Eleazer, this is Carmen, Kate and Irina." he gestured to the others. I smiled at them all and then started to play with my hands, something i always did when i was nervous, i was waiting for Edward to speak with the door slammed wide open and the same strawberry blonde vampire came in followed by Heidi and the rest of the Volturi guard that had accompanied me on my trip.

"Thats Tanya." Eleazer smiled pointed to the beautiful strawberry blonde vampire, she glared at me and i returned it making mine more fierce. As soon as i saw her skip to Edward's side my decision was made.

"Felix honey?" i said walking towards the brute, i took his hand in mine and kissed his cheek.

"Yes Bells?" he replied smiling, he released my hand and put his arm around my waist, i heard a growl from Edward and saw the shocked faces of the Cullens and Denalis, all except Tanya who was smirking and Edward's that was pained. I was going to show him that i could get over him. If he could move on so could I or well at least try too, i didn't like Felix but maybe i could grow to.

"Are we leaving?" i asked, Alice lept off the couch to my side.

"You not gonig, you can't go. Edward tell her!" she cried her eyes pleading, they turned to me, to Edward and back to me.

"So your Edward?" Felix said clicking his knuckles. "I think you owe Bella an apology, i should rip you limb from limb." He then took a step forward and I snapped. Emmett and Jasper were stood by Edward growling and i stood in front of Felix, my eyes turned hard and cold.

"LAY A FINGER ON HIM AND I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS AND SHOVE THEM IN A JAR FELIX VOLTURI!" i screamed, the furniture raised off the ground and i gripped the side of my head trying to calm myself down. Everone looked at me in shock.

"Why not Bella?" Felix chided.

"Touch him, and i'll kill you." I hissed, Felix narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go Bella, we've done what we came to do." He said as he dragged me from the house. I aloowed myself to look behind me once more, I saw a pained look on Alice's face and a small smile on Edwards. In synchronisation we all put up the hoods of our cloaks and ran away from Denali and back to Volterra, our mission was completed.


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

Never Forgotton

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Five - The Truth

**Bella's POV**

I let go of Felix's hand as soon as we were out of sight or hearing range, on the way back we stopped off in London to hunt. Heidi stayed with me while the others went off to feed. As soon as everyone was gone including Felix (even though it took a long kiss) me and Heidi went off and sat on a park bench. The questions started as soon as i crossed my legs.

"Who was that blonde with your Edward?" Heidi asked.

"Tanya. And he's not _my_ Edward, he's _her_ Edward." i huffed playing with the tassle on my cloak. In the distance Big Ben chimed midnight.

" your over him then?" Heidi asked.

"Not really, no." I breathed, i could tell Heidi anything.

"But you said yes to Flelix?" she asked confused, her perfect eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes i did, if he can get over me I can try to get over him." I said sighing, i could smell Felix in the bitter wind. "Can we change the subject now?" Heidi must have caught his scent too.

"We will talk more later." she promised just then Felix and Demetri popped into view. The look on Demetri's face was one of pure love. Bingo. Heidi could no longer ignore him.

"You girls coming for dinner?" Felix asked grinning, i wanted to throw up. "Come on babe, there will be none left!"

"Sure." i said standing up and Heidi did the same.

During the meal instead of focusing on the pleading and fear of my victim i spent the whole time coming up with ways to kill Tanya. What did Edward see in her? She seamed horrible. Suddenly everything clicked. I dropped the bloody undrained corpse to the floor and remained still as stone as i ran over everything in my head. The reason why i was jealous of Tanya and sickened by Felix was that i was never going to get over Edward. Like he had refered to before, vampires are living stones and when somthing changes your life it changes it forever...

"Bella, talk to me." I felt Heidi's touch on my face and saw the worry in her blood red eyes. I wiped my mouth and turned to face her.

"I've know why..." i started, Heidi realised where this was going as i trailed off.

"Guard, Bella and i need to talk privately are you ok to clean up the mess?" Heidi said not turning away from me. I felt an hard rubbing my arm and from the corner of my eye saw a timid smile on Demetri's face. Jane looked frightened and Chelsea was too busy snuggling up to Afton, Alec hung back analysing everything i did.

"Of course, Bella are you ok?" Jane asked as she came to stand infront of me.

"Just peachy." i said smiling halfly. Heidi pulled me away from the group, about five miles away.

"Explain." she ordered as she cleaned her face with her cloak, i mimicked her.

"I will never get over Edward." i said

"You will Bella, just give it time..." she started

"No Heidi, Edward told me a while ago that vampires are stones and when somthing changes them they are changed forever. I will never love anyone but him."

"But..but..i'm confused." she said sitting on her bottom, i sat next to her.

"Felix will never mean anything to me, and I will never stop being jealous of Tanya." i said, both Heidi and I growled at when i came to 'Tanya'.

"Theres only one thing you can do then." Tanya huffed

"And whats that?"

"You fight. You fight for your man." She said pulling my face around to look into my eyes. "Bella, you are one of the most humane vampires i know. You deserve him."

"And Felix?" i asked

"Demetri and I will handle Felix." we both grinned when she said the names together. Like a team. Like partners.

"Right, i think you should tell Felix though. Now." she said biting her lip. "Demetri and I can talk to him afterwards."

"Ok." i mumbled. This was one conversation i was not looking forward to and one conversation i wanted Edward by me for. Heidi pulled out a small silver phone from her pocket and dialled a number in.

"Demetri. Bring Felix, Bella needs to talk." Heidi said faltly, she then hung up the phone and gave me a small smile. "They'll be here in a minute."

_Meanwhile..._

**Edwards POV**

She stood there before me radiant protecting me from _him_ her..mate. I growled inside my head, he was hers and I wasn't.

"Touch him, and i'll kill you." She hissed, the brute narrowed his eyes at her and i was prepared to spring if he hurt her.

"Let's go Bella, we've done what we came to do." He said as he dragged her from the house, she let him take her. I walked to the door and Alice's face was a mask of pain, as they walked away from the house Bella turned to look at me once more. Their hoods went up and then they were gone, running through the forests. Bella was walking away from me and yet i still stood there rooted in my spot. I caught the thoughts of one of the vampires, a girl, Heidi.

_Edward? Her Edward with that blonde tart no way! Felix she never wanted him before maybe she's finally listened to me and got over him..._

"I'm gonig after her." i said walking from the house, i felt Emmett and Jasper holding me back.

"Oh no you don't." Emmett said and Jasper sent out a wave of calm.

"I'LL KILL HIM! IF HE HURTS HER I'LL KILL HIM!" i ranted refusing the calming influence.

"Edward she's chosen him maybe you should get over her..." Tanya said coming to stand in front of me, she cupped my face in her hands and kissed my lips softy. Anger anf rage built up inside of me.

"I can't.." i started to say until Alice started to have a vision, i didn't need to turn around to look at her blank eyes i saw it all in my head.

**_______________________________Alice's Vision Start_________________________________**

"Felix, i'm so sorry." She sobbed on the ground.

"You want him over me?!" Felix screamed walking towards her. Two vampires Heidi and a male emerged from the woods.

"Step away Felix." the man ordered.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with." Heidi hissed.

"If i can't have you nobody can!" the brute roared as his face connected with Bella's face. A slap. Bella stayed on the ground.

"I need him Felix, my heart aches for him." she said acidly then he slapped her once more...

**_______________________________Alice's Vision End__________________________________**

Alice hissed and i snarled. Carlilse looked to Alice for guidance.

"What is it Alice?" he asked and Jasper sent out a bigger wave of calm this time i still refused to accept it.

"That brute is going to hurt Bella." i hissed acidly and terrifying growls ripped out of all our family members including Bella.

"How much time?" i asked looking into the sky searching for anything that would give away the time.

"I'd say around 1am tomorrow night, it's somewhere in the Uk. I think London because there was a large clock like Big Ben." she informed.

"That would make sense the connection from London to Italy." Carlisle said.

"I'll phone the airlines" Rosalie hissed and she breathed down the phone.

"Thank you for your hospitality i'm sorry we need to leave so early, a member of our family is in trouble" Esme said as she thanked everyone greatly. Tanya stood watching me.

"Edward please don't go." she said quietly.

"I love her Tanya, i _need_ to go." i said trying to stay civil. I did not have time for this Bella was in trouble. "Sorry, Tanya but i've got to go."

"Can't get a flight till tomorrow Carlisle" she hissed throwing the phone into the snow, Emmett wound her into a hug and Rosalie hid against his shoulder.

"I say we run, he won't have time to hurt her, not my little sister." Emmett growled.

"Alice will we make it?" Carlisle asked, while Alice searched her visions Tanya continued.

"Edward she doesn't love you! You have no reason to. Stay i'll love you." she said bitchily. "All shes done is cause you heartbreak and misery."

"Tanya she doesn't love him. I'm going to save her. Cut it out." i growled. I heard my familes approach and turned to them. Aice had got the answer.

"We better run fast." she sighed. With that answer we were flying through the forests.

_Edward they are already on the plane... _Alice worried.

"I know." i growled.

"What do you know?" Esme asked

"That they are already on the plane." i replied flatly, suddenly our pace picked up and we were soaring faster through the trees, i just hoped that we would not be too late.


	6. Chapter 6 Big Trouble

Never Forgotton

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Six - Big Trouble

**Bella's POV**

Sure enough one minute and three seconds later i smelt Demetri and Felix in the wind and soon i was face to face with the vampire himself.

"We'll be in in the forest." Heidi smiled rubbing my arm and Demetri gave me a small smile.

"Bells baby whats wrong?" Felix said as he sauntered towards me, he pulled my body against his till i was centimeters from his face, i pushed him away. His smile faded.

"Felix we need to talk." i said crossing my arms.

"About what?" Felix asked rejection in his eyes.

"I don't think this is going to work." i said honestly shaking my head, i started walking backwards refusing to look at his face, i could sense his anger.

"Why?" he ordered his arms twitched and a low growl escaped my lips.

"Felix i can't be with you." i clarified.

"Is it because of that _Edwin_?" he spat. I got angry

"Number one you know it's _Edward_ and number two yes, it is about Edward i love him and won't be able to get over him." i roared.

"You stupid bitch! He doesn't love you! That blonde is bloody gorgeous!" he screamed back.

"I am gonig to fight for my man."

"But he's not _yours_ anymore is he?" Felix smirked. "Your _mine_."

"I'm not yours Felix, i'm Edwards, my heart belongs to Edward.." i tried to explain. He came towards me and pushed me, i fell to the ground.

"I thought you wanted me!" he yelled

"Felix, i'm so sorry." I sobbed on the ground. I hated hurting anyone even if it was Felix.

"You want him over me?!" Felix screamed walking towards and a Demetri emerged from the woods hissing.

"Step away Felix." Demetri ordered. He got into a low crouch.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with." Heidi hissed.

"If i can't have you nobody can!" the brute roared as his plam connected with my face. A slap. I stayed on the floor, that slap never hurt but i didn't want to fight Felix. He whispered somthing too low for me to hear but it was obviously an insult to Edward, he blood lust pumped through my veins again.

"I need him Felix, my heart aches for him." I said acidly then he slapped me once again. Suddenly i heard a thump. I turned my head up when i recognised the voice.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward frantic voice was in my air and i turned my head to the right to see Felix jumping off the floor hissing. I stared around, The Cullens an The Volturi Guard were in the middle of a face off. From each side came snarls, hissed and growls so fierce i'd only seen in battle.

Not a fight.

Not my friends.

Not the Cullens.

I jumped off the ground and ran into the middle of both sides.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

"Bella, Alice had a vision of that brute hurting you." Emmett said

"That _brute_ is my brother." Afton hissed.

"And shes my sister." Rosalie snarled. Growls errupted from both sides.

"I SAID STOP IT!" i shouted again, i looked at Jane a familar smile curled on her lips and soon Alice was on the floor in pain. I flew Jane back into Alec and she stared at me in shock, Alice was back on her feet.

"Bella?! What was that for?!" Jane ranted her eyes angry.

"No one hurts anyone. Got that?" i said looking between the Cullens and the Guard, i noticed Edward and Felix edging towards each other.

"Oh no you two don't." i said placing myself between the two vampires.

"Bella move i don't want to hurt you." Edward snarled.

"I want to _hurt_ you Edward." Felix roared.

"Felix it's not his fault it's mine. I'm sorry i don't love you." i cried.

"Bella i love you." Edward said quietly and his arm snaked around my waist ready to pull me away. Felix's eyes narrowed as he looked at Edward's arm then he charged towards us. Edward pushed me out of the way. The Cullens and The Guard surrounded their family member.

And her i was.

In no mans land.

"Please don't fight." I sobbed feeling helpless, fearing the loss of an old friend or new friend.

"Pick a side, them or us." Chelsea snarled at me and Edward growled at her, Afton stepped in front of her protectively.

"I love you both." I cried.

"Bella come here, you belong with us." Heidi soothed and outstretched her hand. I didn't want to fight the Cullens and I didn't want to fight the Guard.

"I will not fight the Cullens." i said longing to hug her.

"You've picked your side then." Alec said sarcasticly, Demetri looked at me with a pained expression and crouched in front of Heidi protectively.

"Bella come here." Esme said arms open ready to embrace me.

"I will not fight The Guard." i said looking between them both, i was torn between my heart and my head.

"Bella you want to stay with us." Afton commanded, i could feel the pull on his words he was using his gift, i felt Chelsea tighten our ties. The Cullens hissed.

"Let her make her own decision." Carlisle said calmly.

"Yes lets." Alice said and Jane hissed.

The pull of Afton's gift and Chelseas gift was strong but so was the pull of Edward's love. I was close to splitting in two. I felt dizzy and i became exhausted.

"No." i said faintly.

Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Asking Aro

Never Forgotton

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Seven - Asking Aro

**Bella's POV**

As i came around I could hear the shouts and cries of Heidi. My eyes snapped open and I launched into a protective crouch, I fely dizzy and my head was swimming. Chelsea was on the ground not far away and I saw Afton take a leap at Edward.

"STOP!" i screeched, I used the air to push the two vampires away and while the others stared I ran towards where Chelsea was lying.

"Chelsea?" i asked stroking her beautiful face as I knelt beside her. Her arm was ruined and she had scars running down her left side. She did not respond, horror built up inside of me.

"Who did this?" i said quietly there was no reply as I searched the faces of all the Cullens.

"WHO DID THIS?!" I demanded.

"I did." i heard him say, i turned around and faced my god then turned to face Afton who was now opposite me.

"We need to get her back home." I said, Afton swept her into his arms and i brushed her hair out of her face.

"Don't worry Chelsea, you'll be just fine." i whispered to the lifeless vampire, i fought back the sobs. Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me. I told you not to fight and you almost kill me friend." i spat refusing to look at his face.

"But Bella she tried to persuade you to stay with them." Edward said his voice pained

"So she deserved to die for it? I would leave when I was ready Edward." i said sobbing now, he tightened his hold.

"Let go of her, before I rip your arm off." Heidi ordered growling.

"Is that so? I bet I could take you." Emmett interjected and I shot him a look.

"You will not lay a finger on my friend Emmett." i said him. "Now Edward let go of me." This time Edward released his grip, and i walked away ushering for the guard to go first.

"Bella wait." Edward said

"What?" i said turning around to look at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." i replied truthfully and I walked off with the guard.

**Edward's POV**

"I love you too." she replied staring at me, then she turned around and walked away. I wanted to reach out and grab her but I had hurt her, it took all my strength to keep my hands by my side. We all stood there is silence as my beautiful Bella dissappeared into the surrounding forest. I had to win her back, she said she loved me hadn't she? She chose me over Felix? Does that mean she wants to stay with me? Alice had a vision.

____________________Alice's Vision____________________________

"Id like to see Bella please, Aro." i asked the ancient that sat before me on his throne.

"What if she does not wish to see you?" he replied. I opened my mouth to speak but i was cut off. "You have hurt her dearly, have you not?"

"If she does not want to see me then I will leave and never interfere in her life ever again..."

________________End Vision__________________________________

Alice came back around and our family surrounded her.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlilse asked, Alice turned her head and only spoke to me.

"I can't see what he will decide, you may end up risking never seeing Bella again." she said.

"Thats good enough for me. Rose call the airlines, we were going to Volterra." i ordered and I started to walk into forest Alice explained her vision for our family.

"I see Edward asking Aro for permission to speak to Bella, he promises that if she doesn't want to see him he will never interfere again ever." Alice said bleakly.

"So are you telling me that we will either get Bella back or never see her again?" Emmett asked

"Quite possibly. Anyway, even if she does agree to see Edward theres no guarentee she'll leave with us." Alice pointed out, the odds weren't good but I had to try. Two hours later and we were above the Atlantic Ocean flying to our connection in London. Alice spent the whole journey concentrating on her visions seeing if they become clearer.

"Can i get you a drink sir?" A blonde airhostess asked me, she was batting her eyelashes like a fool.

"No thank you." i replied remaining polite.

"If there's anything you need just ask for Natalie." she replied, she flicked her hair and strutted back up the aisle and Iet out a sigh of relief. I bought headphones so I could watch the inflight movie but it didn't hold any intrest to me, so instead I spent the whole plane journey imagining what 'd say to Bella and Aro. I ran over a million and three different scenarios in my head by the time we started to descend into London. We had to run for our connection but having to hurry was better than having to wait, the faster we got there the quicker I could try and talk to Bella. She must hate me for hurting her friendd like that but what was I supposed to do? Sit back and lose the one thing that mattered most to me in this hellish existance? No damn way.

"Calm down Edward, only a few hours to go." Jasper muttered

"A few hours is a few hours too long Jasper." i said, aggitation must have flew off me. After running over another possible thousand scenarios we started to descend into Florence, all we had to do was drive to Volterra. Alice was already deciding which car she was going to steal.

_The fastest around, maybe we could steal a Ferrari or a Porsche maybe a Lambourgini..._

I just chuckled to myself even if it was a Volvo we'd still make it there quick. As soon as we stepped outside i noticed that Alice had gotton a bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Carlilse and Edward, you come with me, Rose there is a Ferrari around the corner pick that up adn we'll meet you there." Alice said. Carlisle climbed into the backseat and me into the front, before I had time to close the door Alice had sped off.

"God Alice! Why don't you just kill us." i muttered.

"Dearest Edward, you seam to be forgetting the fact that we are vampires." she trilled back

"Shut up and drive Alice." i growled and she pressed harder onto the accelerator. Soon we were flying through the beautiful tuscan landscape.

The sun began to set as we rounded around another cornor. There in front of us stood the millenia old Volterra with it's strong caslte walls.

"It's been centuries..." Carlilse started as we pulled into the ancient city. Alice parked the car in an alleyway and we set off towards the castle at a fast human pace. The entrance was well lit with a human receptionist but the whole area smelt of vampire.

"Hello can i help you?" the girl smiled.

"We need to speak with Aro please?" i said giving her a dazzling smile, Alice scoffed.

"Is he expecting you?" She asked politely.

"He has most probably smelt us." i said and her eyes grew wide as she stared at my eyes, obviously she was no used to seeing gold but crimson or bloody red.

"In the turret then." she said. "Down the corridor, first elevator on your left, take it to the top floor and then it's the largest wooden door on the right." she smiled.

_I'm sure i'm doing well, I hope Aro is impressed, i long to become magnificent and beautiful and strong... _the girl thought and I bit back the word vomit that was about to overcome me.

"Thank you." Carlilse said and we took off down the hall to the elevator. The elevator dragged but soon we were walking back down the neutral hallways that were identical to the ones downstairs, sure enough on my right hand side stood a large wooded door. I opened it and the three of us went in.

"Carlilse my dear friend..." Aro started rising from his chair towards us. Carlilse shock his hand.

"Good evening Aro, my son Edward would like to ask a favour."

"Oh I know, it's regarding our Bella isn't it Edward?" Aro said returning to his throne.

"Id like to see Bella please, Aro." i asked the ancient that sat before me.

"What if she does not wish to see you?" he replied. I opened my mouth to speak but i was cut off. "You have hurt her dearly, have you not?"

"If she does not want to see me then I will leave and never interfere in her life ever again..." i said trailing off.

"Aro?" Carlilse asked.

"She should be returning shortly, why don't I have Marcus show you to her room." Aro said, Marcus rose from beside Aro and walked me down the never ending corridors towards a door.

"Bella should be back shortly Edward. She is a very kind and beautiful vampire." Marcus told me.

"Yes she is, and I ruined it." i replied putting my hand on the door handle.

"She grieves for you alot, she misses you Edward and loves you dearly, she deserves a free life with you. Please try and give her that." Marcus asked me taking my free hand.

"I will try. I swear Marcus." i said, i opened the door and teh ancient walked away. I sat on the corner of her bed wait for her to come back...


	8. Chapter 8 Bella's Decision

Never Forgotton

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Eight - Bella's Decision

**Bella's POV**

We ran in silence back to Volterra and Afton continued to carry Chelsea. As we approached the stone walls I got a lump in my throat. We walked single file into the lobby.

"Hello Bella, back from Aro's mission I see." Gianna said smiling.

"Good day Gianna." I said with no emotion. When we rounded the corner Jane spoke.

"I know the decision they won't keep her, they don't think she has enough talent or potential." she shrugged obviously referring to Gianna.

"Poor Gianna." Heidi mumbled and i sighed. Another human secretary dead. We walked through the winding neutral hallways to the turret where the ancients were essembled.

"Oh dear Chelsea." Aro sighed.

"It was the Cullens" Afton hissed and i flinched.

"I know, take her to Sulphicia, Afton." Aro said. "Great work everybody, dinners later at seven." We all turned to leave, me back to my room to think about the events that happened today.

"Bella you coming shopping with me and Jane?" Heidi asked, before I had time to reply,Aro spoke.

"Bella, can you wait one moment I need to talk with you." he said coming towards us.

"Maybe another time Heidi." i said I walked the rest of the way to Aro.

"You have a visitor Bella." he said seriously

"Who is it?" I asked confused.

"Edward Cullen." he said looking for my reaction. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Where is he?" i asked

"In your room. He said that if you never wanted to see him then he'd leave and never interfere in your life again." Aro replied, he put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked towards the door.

"Just be happy Bella." Aro said quietly, he kissed my forehead and then let me go, I hugged the ancient fiercely and ran down the hallways to my room. Sure enough as I approached the room I started to smell him, his beautiful scent. My hand was shaking as I put it on the handle and I was sure i'd stopped breathing, with one push I opened the door and was faced with my personal God.

"I didn't know whether you'd agree to see me." he said patting the space on the bed beside him. I closed the door behind me and strolled across the room to sitt beside him. "I'm sorry for hurting Chelsea, she tried to run off with you and not let you make a decision then attacked Alice when she asked her to leave you alone. I'm really sorry for hurting her."

"She'll survive." i said smiling and his hand rose to stroke my cheek, i gripped hold of his hand and held it there on my face and his eyes boared into mine.

"I love you Bella." he said quietly. The words i'd longed to hear all these years escaped his mouth and my smile grew bigger.

"As I love you." i replied, I pulled his hand from my face and sat on his lap curled into his chest like I used to do when I was human, i made patterns on his hand with my fingers as he hummed my lullaby, i moved his shirt sleeve up to continue my patterns when several large scars stared out at me. No scars that I remembered him having but seven fresh scars.

Vampire venom.

It had to be that was the only thing that left a scar.

"What happened Edward?" I asked staring wideeyed at the healing scars, they must have stung.

"Nothing." he shrugged.

"Who did this too you?" i asked again probing for a name.

"Don't worry about it Bella." he replied pulling the sleeve on his shirt down.

"Was it Felix?" i asked grabbing at names and Edward sucked in a breath. "I will take that as a yes then." I jumped from the bed towards the door.

"Bella where are you going?" Edward asked grabbing hold of my cloak, i took it off and went for the door again, this time he grabbed my hand.

"I am gonig to murder that brute." i said acidly and Edward laughed gently. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head softly.

"Bella it's nothing, it just stings alot. Being here with you stops that." he said smiling and i couldn't help but have my anger melt away with his crooked smile.

"I think we have things to discuss." Edward said looking me in the eyes.

"Like what?" i replied.

"Are you staying here or coming with me." he said flatly.

"I want to come so badly..." i said my heart breaking

"Then why can't you?" hee demanded.

"My friends, my duty, my master..." i said trailing off.

"Theres plenty of members of the guard and your friends will be happy for you. Please Bella." he breathed.

"You go out and go hunting, i want to talk to Heidi and some people...then we will go and ask Aro." i replied taking a deep breath at the second part of the sentence. Edwards eyes were onyx and the bruises under his eyes were prominant.

"I will stay if you want..." he said lovingly

"No i need to talk to them alone and you need to hunt." i said kissing his nose. Edward turned to leave and I couldn't help but ask the question that had bubbled to my lips.

"What's going on with you and Tanya?" i asked and Edward turned back around

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" he said confused.

"You were with her thats all and holding hands..." i said trailing off, Edward took my face in his hands.

"Tanya is nothing to me, i have made that very clear. I want you Bella." he said seriousness and pleading burning in his black eyes.

"Thats all i needed to know." i said smiling. "Now go hunt." I kissed his nose and laughed as he lingered for another kiss. After i'd pushed him from the room I took a shower and changed into clean clothes. After drying my hair I rung Heidi.

"Heidi, can i talk to you please? Jane too. I want to talk to all the guard actually.....Great! I'll see you in the courtyard." i said quietly, then I hung up. I picked up my cloak as I walked from the room and walked towards the game room in which I would find the boys. Chelsea was also there now after being healed.

"Hello Bella." Demetri smiled at me.

"Chelsea, Afton,Demetri and Alec, can i talk to you please?" i asked lingering in the doorway. Their expressions grew worried.

"Is somthing wrong Bells?" Alec asked as all four of them came towards me.

"No, everything will be fine...i hope." i said walking off, all of them followed me talking in hushed voices, when we entered the courtyard Heidi and Jane were there.

"What's going on Bella?" Jane asked impatitently.

"I need to talk to you all." i said quietly, Heidi came to my side.

"Is somthing wrong?" she asked.

"No, everythings good, yes, everythings good." i said smiling.

"Let's hear it then." Chelsea said leaning closer into Afton.

"Edward is here..." i started and they all sucked in deep breaths "and I want your blessing to leave with him." I added. Heidi's hands flew up to her face in shock and everyone else stayed still and silent. Demetri suddenly moved over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, you have been like a sister to me here, are you sure this is what you want? I want you to be happy." he said quietly.

"I do want this and I love him. I want to be with him." i sobbed.

"Then you have my blessing." he said smiling, Heidi went over to him and took his hand and mine.

"Mine too Bells, just please visit." Heidi half laughed and half sobbed. The others muttered their blessings and Jane launched herself at me sobbing hard into my blue blouse.

"Bella I will miss you so much, please promise you'll visit." she sobbed, i knelt beside her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Jane I wouldn't have it any other way." i said trying to smile. Jane never really showed her emotions.

"Just Aro to ask now." i said standing back up.

"Come on we'll walk you to the turret." Chelsea said taking my hand, we walked through the hallways and up to the dark turret, Edward,Alice and Carlilse were already in there. Edward came straight to my side and took my hand which Chelsea had realesed.

"Aro, you always tell us to be happy and Edward makes me extremely happy, can i have your blessing to leave please master?" i said addressing the ancient

"Bella do we really ahve to lose you? Edward how would you like a place on our guard?" Aro said grasping at reasons for me to stay.

"I don't really get on with your diet." Edward said seriously and I looked at Aro. I let go of Edward's hand and walked towards the ancient.

"Please Aro, you've been like a father to me but i need to go, my heart belongs outside these walls." i took his hand and pleaded with him. Aro took an unessacary breath and even though his eyes were still locked on me he spoke to Edward.

"Hurt her and trust me you will regret it." he said seriously and I saw Edward nod from the corner of my eye. I pulled the ancient into a hug.

"Thank you Aro, thank you so much for everything." I felt him hug me back.

"Just be happy Bella, you deserve it." Marcus smiled from behind Aro, I had never heard him address me so I was shocked.

"I will visit." i promised. I placed my cloak into Aro's hands. "I think you will want this back."

"Please keep it, a symbol of love from our family. I have somthing else, give me a minute." Aro said darting from the room, he came back a few seconds later presented with a velour black bag. He opened the tassles and pulled out a beautiful ruby heart shaped necklace with a diamond border, it was beautiful. I held up my hair and he placed it on my neck, it sparkled in the eveing sun.

"Aro it's beautiful." i said mesmerized by it's beauty.

"Never be a stranger Bells." he said once then kissed my forehead. Everyone waved from the turret window as we left the castle. When we were safely away Alice suddenly hugged me.

"Bella when did you get fashion sense?" she asked, her eyes moved over my blue blouse and black pencil skirt, i had thrown on black stillettos too.

"Uh...I suppose a bit of Heidi and Sulphicia has rubbed off on me." i laughed.

"It's great to have you back Bella." Carlilse smiled. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you too." i said smiling. "I will miss them too, but i'll visit." i nodded

"Once bitten never forgotton." Edward laughed, he kissed my head and we set off back to my family. Edward was right. Once bitten...Never Forgotton.

**The End (:**

**I really liked this story. I didn't want it to end. I hope you enjoyed it xx**


End file.
